El Entrenamiento
by rey kon
Summary: Deuce es llevado a Florida por su padre, motivo? el dios del mar desea que su hijo aprenda a controlar sus grandiosos poderes y que acepte su titulo, de Principe de los Mares, fic relatado por DEUCE
1. Chapter 1

Tengo al padre mas extraño de este mundo, literalmente en serio, ya que se trata de un dios del Olimpo,y dudo que muchos chicos de mi edad puedan decir lo mismo, el es algo...intenso, sarcastico, molesto, exagerado, dramatico,bromista pero es todo lo que yo soñe, que podria ser mi padre,creo al oir la descripcion, ya saben quien soy y les doy la bienvenida a este Sexto fic de la temporada, agradeciendo infinitamente su preferencia

Era fin de semana y habia decidido dormir hasta tarde, habia salido con mi esposa y nuestros amigos la tarde-noche anterior al cine y a cenar y realmente no tenia la intencion de levantarme temprano ese dia, pero claro esta, uno tiene sus planes y los padres siempre arruinan todo, estaba en el quinto sueño cuando Poseidon entraba como diva loca a mi habitacion, el no suele ser absolutamente nada discreto y con un portazo anunciaba su llegada

-arriba dormilon! Buenos dias-

Yo solo subi el edredon hasta mi cara

-no molestes-le conteste

El comenzo a picarme como si yo fuese un alfiletero

-despierta despierta

-veteeeee-pedi alzando la voz

A veces creo que tiene una segunda infancia porque me jalo de mi cobija

-arriba o secuestro a tu oso de peluche!

-no tengo oso de peluche!-reclame

-y este?

Lo mire

-es una rana! Y me la regalo Cleo no la maltrates!

El por respuesta me la lanzo a la cabeza

-dad!-reclame mas fuerte

Tomo varios cojines y comenzo a aventarmelos

-despierta, tenemos que hablar

-luego, vete ya!

-vamos niño arriba!-continuaba fastidioso su ataque

-papa! Ya dejame!-le pedi

-arriba arriba-decia aventandome mas cosas, creo que hasta un balon de soccer

-oye!-dije furioso mirandolo

El se tapo enseguida los ojos, me parecio realmente extraño, mis poderes no le afectaban mas si me sorprendio un poco y tome mis lentes que estaban en el buro colocandomelos

-eres un fastidio!-dije levantandome

-me alegra que ya te despertaras

-no tenia opcion!-grite entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta

-quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar-dijo acercandose

-y no pudiste esperar a decirmelo mas tarde?

-es que debemos salir temprano

-como?-pregunte mientras me aseaba

Y ahora que caia en cuenta, yo estaba en casa de Maddie!

Sali del baño secandome y reclamandole

-que haces aqui?-

-aqui vive mi novia-contesto el

-ya lo se, pero no esta! Mama salio de viaje a Rio y se supone que TU irias con ella por eso me vine el fin de semana porque Patroclus, iba a vigilarme

-cuidarte

-es lo mismo

-no se porque tu madre piensa que su mayordomo es mejor que el mio, solo porque Jarvis te da mas comida chatarra se preocupa!-dijo Poseidon con vanidad-el punto es, que hubo cambio de planes y decidi quedarme

-y Maddie no se enojo?

-ja! Que si no, pero no me interesa lo que opine, ya la contentare despues,ahora, arreglate y acompañame, saldremos de la ciudad dos dias

-a donde?-

-solo trae algo de ropa, iremos a la playa, Florida es nuestro destino

-como?-dije algo asombrado

-lo que oiste,avisale a tu leona mientras preparo tu equipaje, vamos! Que se hace tarde

-Cleo va a enojarse!

-entendera

-no! Teniamos planes y..

-Deuce-dijo alzando la voz y encarandome-necesitas venir conmigo...asi que no me pongas de mal humor y Obedece!-recalco lo ultimo

Yo me quede algo serio por su forma de hablarme, no me gusta que nadie me alce la voz, ni el ni Maddie! Ademas, tenia que avisarle a mi esposa antes , sin decir nada, tome mi iphone y de un portazo sali de la habitacion, Poseidon solo resoplaba molesto con las manos en la cintura

Primero llame a mi madre, me parecia raro que me quisiera llevar a la playa y me queje en el momento mismo que me contesto

-le dije que te ibas a enojar-dijo mama en el avion hacia Rio

-no puede pretender llegar y decirme: vamonos, solo porque si! Tengo cosas que hacer

-cariño

-es que no es justo!-

-lo se Deucey pero...solo por esta vez, obedece, tu padre es algo impetuoso pero siempre hace las cosas por una razon

-pero no puede mandarme asi

-hazlo por mi entonces

-mama!-reclame

-hijo, tampoco tu pretendas sacar solo cosas buenas de el, debes obedecerlo en todo y no solo cuando te conviene a tus intereses, asi que deja de quejarte y ve con el

-pfff, pues ya que, llamare a mi novia a ver si no se enoja

-ya se le pasara, anda,portate bien y disfruta el viaje

-como sea!-dije colgando y marcandole a mi esposa que me contesto aun somnolienta, le explique la situacion y quizas era porque estaba aun dormida que solo me dijo

-si mi amor, ten cuidado y no te metas en lios-

-te llamo llegando-respondi

-claro bebe, te amo mucho

-y yo a ti,preciosa,nos vemos-

Colgue y volvi a mi habitacion en donde mi padre ya tenia hecha mi cama y estaba con mi maleta, no le hable y fui directo a ducharme, el continuaba haciendo con lo suyo y parecia muy pensativo

En cuanto sali, el ya no estaba y mi maleta tampoco,me vesti, tome un backpack nike y meti cosas personales en el, asi como mi cartera y dinero ,colgandomelo en derredor mio saliendo de mi cuarto, no estaba tampoco en la sala y mire por todos lados hasta que me contesto

-aca estoy

Estaba en el comedor esperandome, ya tenian mi almuerzo listo, aun yo estaba bastante serio por la regañada que me habia dado

-_- soy muy sentido

Que en cuanto entre el se dirigio hacia mi agarrando mi rostro

-sabes que no me gusta pelear contigo

-pues

-yo se que no te habia mencionado nada de este viaje-me interrumpio-pero cuando te pido algo...es porque realmente necesito tu ayuda

-y no es mejor que me lo pidas asi?-pregunte alzando una ceja

El me beso con ternura en la mejilla

-lo lamento-me dijo en un tono bastante triste

Eso no me gusto

-ok-dije yo mirandolo

-me acompañarias a Florida?-pregunto

Yo sonrei

-sabes bien que si

El me regalo una linda sonrisa

-gracias cachorro, ahora almuerza para poder irnos

-vale-respondi besandolo y comi lo mas aprisa que pude para irnos al aeropuerto

Llegamos con el tiempo justo de dejar nuestras maletas y abordar, algunas mujeres nos miraban curiosas, creo que ya les habia contado esto pero siempre las personas pensaban que Poseidon era una especie de pedofilo que se llevaba consigo de viaje a su amante joven ya que papa siempre suele abrazarme o tomarme de la mano como si yo fuese un niño pequeño,sonreia cuando nos pasaba eso y solia responder a sus miradas:

-el es mi papa-

Y las mujeres respiraban aliviadas, creo que pensaban que eramos un desperdicio de virilidad si fuesemos del otro bando

Y que conste que hablo por mi!

Porque de papa, yo no meto las manos por el

:p

Abordamos el avion con destino a Florida y llegamos en su debido tiempo, tomamos nuestras cosas y Poseidon alquilo un auto

Puso las cosas en la cajuela, tome mi lugar como copiloto y el enfilo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, yo miraba todo con curiosidad, habia un mundo de mujeres en traje de baño mas yo solo pensaba en la mia, que se veia mil veces mejor que ellas

-echandote un taco de ojo?-me pregunto mientras esperabamos en un semaforo en rojo

-naaa, no estan tan buenas, mi esposa se ve mejor

-eso te lo acepto-sonrio lujurioso

Yo le pegue un sape

-tranquilo!

-tu lo dijiste!

-pero solo yo puedo notarlo, y no quiero que la veas

-de acuerdo, respeto tu propiedad-

-100% Deuce Gorgon-dije orgulloso

En eso, mi Iphone sono, ya sabia quien era

-hola amor-conteste

-que viajaste a donde?-me pregunto mi esposa

-eeeh...a Florida-respondi, sabia por su tono de voz que estaba en problemas-

-y que haces alla?-

-papa me pidio venir con el

-y que mi opinion no cuenta?-dijo furiosa

-amor..te avise temprano

-estaba dormida Deuce! Jamas me llames a esa hora

-bueno, pero te avise-

-ah mira! Que conveniente, tu tomando el sol en las playas de Florida mientras tu mujer esta aqui sola!

-amor

-teniamos una fiesta hoy y por ti no ire!-reclamo en un berrinche

-puedes ir bebe

-no! Si voy te enojaras, estaras llamandome para preguntarme con quien estoy, que use de ropa y que si baile con alguien mas!-

-yo no hago eso-dije en voz baja sin creermela

-en serio?

-100% Gorgon-rio mi padre ironico

-cierra la boca-respondi tapando el auricular-bebe, sabes que confio en ti, si quieres ir a la fiesta, ve, en serio, no voy a enojarme

-de verdad?-dijo alzando una ceja-osea que si voy, con un vestido sexy, peinado lindo, escote en v, zapatos altos, y un chico me saca a bailar...puede el tomarme de la cintura y...

-ok, ok ok!-la interrumpi molesto-sabes que no lo soportaria! Tu eres mia y me enfurece que otro chico te hable

-eso ya lo se, relajate, no saldre a ningun lado, me quedare encerrada en la casa-

-lo prometes?-pregunte preocupado

-sabes que si...vere en que me entretengo-suspiro ella fastidiada-

-siento haber arruinado tus planes nena-dije arrepentido

-descuida...ya no importa, al fin que no tenia tantas ganas de ir..puedo redecorar nuestra habitacion?-pregunto entusiasmada

Yo sonrei

-claro hermosa, puedes hacerlo, tienes tu tarjeta, diviertete

-genial!llamare a Per y nos iremos de compras, te llamo mas tarde!-

-seguro nena, te amo

-y yo te amo a ti! Bye cielo!-

Mi esposa, todo lo que tiene que ver con compras, la entusiasma enseguida, asi que colgue mas aliviado de saber que estaria ocupada en el mall

-listo-dije a papa- eso la tendra contenta-

-a no dudarlo-sonrio el

Enfilo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, estaba algo intrigado en verdad de que es lo que se traia entre manos Poseidon, y mas porque manejo hacia una parte desolada de Florida, que le pregunte

-comienzo a preocuparme?

-por?-dijo el

-estas tomando un camino algo escabroso-

-descuida...todo esta planeado para hacer el asesinato perfecto

Ok, eso me preocupo

-no juegues!

-que? No te dije? Te compre un seguro de vida, te matare, lo cobrare y luego tendre otros hijos con Maddie para disfrutarlo

Yo lo mire atonito

El se echo a reir

-estoy bromeando!

-contigo no se sabe!

-como me crees capaz?-

-de eso y mas!

**HOLA AQUÍ DEUCE**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO MI NOVIA ME ESTA ORGANIZANDO UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y ANDAMOS ENTREGANDO INVITACIONES**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Papa me palmeo cariñosamente la cara, y llegamos a una puerta que bardeaba una propiedad, que parecia muy exclusiva, Poseidon toco la bocina y la entrada se abrio automaticamente dandonos el paso libre, el chalet al que llegamos era, increible! Habia palapas cerca de un mirador y una playa exclusiva la rodeaba, la mansion principal, era bellisima, todo estaba en blanco, muy estilio griego cosa que me extraño ya que se, mi padre odia ese decorado

-esta de lujo!-dije feliz-es tuyo?

Papa descendio

-desde ayer... De echo es tuyo, lo puse a tu nombre

-en serio?-alce la voz-

-si, puedes venir cuando desees

Ya me veia yo con mi esposa ahi o con mis amigos divirtiendonos

Sonrei ampliamente y camine hacia un pequeño acantilado que daba paso a unas escaleras que conducian a la playa privada, abajo habia otra palapa mas elegante junto con un bar

-esto es el cielo!-dije extasiado-

-se asemeja mucho-respondio e a mi lado-quise comprar un lugar que me tuviera cerca de mi elemento

-pues esta, magnifico! Lo puedes usar cuando gustes

-ay gracias!-me dijo sarcastico- de veras?

-si, solo puedes traer a Maddie y Al aqui, a nadie mas-le condicione-

-bien, ya lo veremos-sonrio el-quise traerte porque deseo enseñarte como usar tu poder

Oh,oh, problemas on

Yo lo mire

-para?

-eres mi hijo

-y? Tu eres Poseidon

-aun asi, tu eres el principe de los mares y debes aprender a controlar un poderoso elemento como lo es el agua, tenemos dos dias para que lo domines

-dos dias?-pregunte escandalizado

-dos dias-repitio el

-pero como controlas el agua en dos dias?-dije algo frikeado

-con mucha paciencia, anda, tenemos que comenzar ya, ve a cambiarte, te espero en la playa

-pero

-Deuce...

Yo suspire

-ok... Vale

-otra cosa mas..usa tus lentes de contacto

-eh...dentro del agua no puedo...me caeria agua de mar y se me infectarian los ojos, pero puedo usar los anteojos que uso para jugar basket que se ajustan-

-mejor, no quiero que me conviertas en piedra

-Maddie no usa lentes contigo o si?-

-es diferente ahora, anda, colocatelos y no mas preguntas

El camino hacia la playa y yo entre a la mansion, me sorprendio ya ver ahi a Jarvis aunque recorde que era un sirviente del Olimpo y que podia transportarse sin ninguna eventualidad, me llevo a mi habitacion y me cambie por una bermuda de playa, no tenia idea de que era lo que planeaba mi padre pero era mejor andar con cuidado

El estaba sentado en la palapa del bar, se habia quitado la camisa y estaba solo en jeans, meditando los ultimos acontecimientos de su vida,los problemas que le aquejaban y ese extraño sueño que pocas veces se alejaba de el, cuando el iphone sono sacandolo de sus pensamientos, era mi madre

-vaya pelea epica-dijo ella contestando, se habian peleado hacia pocas horas

-muy epica-respondio-

-en verdad deseaba que vinieras a Rio conmigo-

-no podia ir...necesito que Deuce aprenda a controlar sus poderes

-porque ahora?-pregunto mama

-y porque no?-le regreso el

-Poseidon...

-Maddie..no quiero mas discusiones, por favor, tu sabes que todo lo hago por un motivo-

-y cual es ese motivo?-quiso saber Mama-

-aun no puedo decirtelo

-ves! Ese es nuestro problema!

-no es un problema! Aah, mira..deja las cosas asi ok? Puedo entrenar a mi hijo si quiero y se acabo! ...nos veremos al regreso-

Y colgo bastante furioso

Yo habia llegado desde hacia un buen rato, y los habia oido discutir, Papa se levanto diciendo:

-bien, vayamos a la playa

-peleaban?-pregunte

-lo normal

Yo solo rodee los ojos, era exactamente lo que no queria que pasara con ellos

El me miro

-todo esta bien, Deuce...en ocasiones pelearemos como todas las parejas, tu peleas con Cleo no?-

-si-

-y no por eso la dejas de amar o si?-

-no

-pues es lo mismo con Maddie y conmigo, tenemos caracteres muy fuertes y nos veras pelear muchas veces pero eso no significa que nos dejemos de querer

Yo asentí, en parte tenia razón

-asi que deja de tener ese complejo de hijo de padres divorciados y vamos a la playa

-para ser hijo de divorciados, tendrían que primero casarse

-no seas salvaje-me sonrio el caminando

-acaso no te casarías con mi madre?-pregunte

El suspiro

-hijo, no sirvo para el matrimonio-

-porque no?

-prefiero seguir manteniendo la magia entre tu madre y yo sin ataduras, anda, deja de preguntarme cosas y acompañame

El entro al agua, sin mojarse, como es el dios del mar, el liquido lo obedece al cien, yo entre detrás de el, como cualquier monster normal, el seguía caminando sin detenerse, el agua me llegaba ya al cuello cuando comencé a nadar. El volteo

-hey no! Sin nadar, camina

-y como hare eso?

-eres mi hijo

-ah claro! Dire, disculpe señora agua, no me ahogue

-no es señora, es señorita que su trabajo le ha costado

Yo lo mire asi -_- papá siempre con sus cosas

Volvió sus pasos tomándome de la mano

-ven…trata de caminar

-no puedo!

-confia en mi

Como pude me pare, aquel que haya ido a la playa antes, sabra que el golpe de las olas hace algo difícil el andar, y la marea estaba algo fuerte quizás por la presencia de mi padre que me tumbo en la primera que trate de caminar, soltando la mano de Poseidon

El solo respiro de malas

-Deuce..no estas tratando!

-claro que si!-dije tosiendo-es que es imposible

-nada es imposible para el hijo del dios del mar!-

-yo jamas fui criado como eso, solo fui criado como Gorgona-

-pues olvídate de tu problema materno y concéntrate

-no es un problema!-reclame orgulloso de mis raíces

-Deuce!-

-no puedo!-

El respiro con fuerza

-quedate aquí, hasta que te acostumbres, y cuando te decidas a usar tu poder, sígueme-declaro

Y siguió caminando como si nada, dejándome ahí

Trate de pararme como el me lo pedia mas no pude, estuve ahí como un cuarto de hora, mas las olas eran mas fuertes que yo, al final me di por vencido y volvi a la playa

-quiere que camine con esas olas alrededor mio golpeándome! Si que esta loco-reclame

Llegue al bar en donde Jarvis me tenia una naranjada y una toalla, ambas cosas las agradeci de sobremanera, y me sente en la sombra, el reaparecio, en efecto, caminando como si nada, parecía que el agua le tenia un gran respeto, admiraba y envidiaba eso, incluso se abria a su paso, y salio como si estuviese en un parque caminando, incluso seco, paso de largo a lado mio diciéndome:

-vuelva y practica hasta que puedas caminar hasta donde te deje, pensé que avanzaríamos mas pero no te estas tomando en serio tu papel

-si me lo explicaras mejor-replique

-no necesito explicarte algo que ya sabes-

-que es lo que se?-le alce la voz-

-que eres mi hijo!-me respondio-y hasta que no te lo creas, este viaje valdra un maldito demonio

Y camino de vuelta a la casa dejándome ahí

Yo bufe molesto

Aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía

En casa, Cleo había ido por Persefone para pasar el dia de compras, la diosa acepto de lo mas gustosa, ella estaba ya esperando a mi mujer, subio a su auto y se dirigieron al mall

-gracias por haberme invitado! Osea estaba mega aburrida como ostra en la casa, Hades esta en la mansión RAD

-y que hace ahí?-pregunto mi esposa-

-quien sabe! Pero Alucard le pidió temprano que fueran alla

-que raro!

-quizas aprovecharon que no esta mi cuñis para darse besitos-sonrio Per comiendo una gran paleta

Mi esposa rio con ganas

-ah no! Ire alla y le dire que no engañen a mi suegro

-ay ya se! Mi Hades es mio y yo si no lo comparto-dijo la rubia celosa

-le dijiste que saldrías conmigo?

-si, pero nada mas me advirtió que no me parara en la tienda de discos de Kevin

-en serio?

-si, cuando vamos, evitamos pasar por ahí, rodeamos el mall para no topárnoslo

-que celoso me resulto el tio-dijo Cleo –

-es un celosito precioso, además a bebe no le gusta que hagamos enojar a su papito

-aun no sabes que es?-

-nop, solo tenemos 3 meses, el próximo mes me dira el doctor que es-

-me parece raro que te atiendas como una chica normal siendo una diosa-

Per sonrio

-quiero disfrutarlo todo completo como se debe, si no estare en el Olimpo , lo mejor sera tenerlo de manera correcta..ademas…el pasado que tuve…solo fueron 6 meses de embarazo

Cleo la miro

-no fue lindo?

La rubia suspiro

-fue horrible! La peor experiencia de mi vida…solo queria perderlo…no era de Hades y todo el tiempo sentía que me quemaba, no quiero ni recordarlo, bebe es distinto…porque esta hecho con amor y el sabe que es el pequeño o pequeña de mami, verdad que si bebe? Que sabes que mami te ama?-dijo mi tia a su estomaguito

Mi mujer sonrio, ella solia hablarle a DJ cuando estaba a solas, y en ocasiones la había descubierto yo cantándole mientras se arreglaba e incluso le decía todo lo que iban a hacer en el dia, era algo que me enternecia mucho ver

En la RAD, Alucard llegaba con Hades estacionando frente a la casa y bajaban del auto, iban dispuestos a revisar el libro que le habiamos quitado a Talbot

-esta en el cuarto de Poseidon-dijo el accionando la alarma de su Porsche

-que no lo tenia en una caja fuerte?-contesto mi tio siguiéndolo

-no, tu hermano es el colmo de desconfiado y como se fue, lo guarda en su caja fuerte personal, ven

Entraron a la mansión y estaba Gore sentado vigilando la ciudad, le parecio extraño ver a ambos entrar, Al le hizo una mueca molesta y camino hacia el pasillo

-que tal-le sonrio con sorna Hades caminando mas rápido detrás del conde

El papá de Lala abrió la puerta de la habitación de papá y entraron ambos

**BUEN SABADO**

**AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL SEGUNDO CHAPTER**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-bitch! Su cuarto es el doble de grande que el nuestro!-dijo Al molesto con las manos en la cintura y mirando en derredor-

-el compro la casa-observo su acompañante

-y yo no tengo eso!-dijo el vampiro señalando una hermosa repisa de madera de caoba-

-por eso debiste seguir siendo su novio-se burlo- supe que Gore si lo tiene

Su amigo lo miro sorprendido

-en serio?

-no! Pero queria ver tu cara cuando te lo dijera

-gracioso!-dijo el conde yendo hacia la pequeña caja de seguridad que papá tenia

Al se agacho y hábilmente tecleo los números de la clave y se abrió al instante

-como supiste la combinación?-pregunto Hades sorprendido

-aunque tu hermano le moleste, enfade o lo que sea, somos compañeros, estamos unidos y lo que el piensa, u oculta, yo también lo pienso, asi que fue fácil descubrirlo-

-y el sabe que tu sabes?-

Al se encogió de hombros

-ni idea-

-osea que el también sabe lo que tu estas pensando

El vampiro se levanto enseguida

-joder!-dijo asombrado y algo asustado

-que?

-no lo había pensado-dijo muy preocupado

-pues que es lo que piensas?

-nada!-respondio Al de mala manera-

-ja! Solito te delataste-

-sabes Hades…a veces me caes mal!-le respondio asi -_-

Mi tio rio de buena gana, era tan fácil hacer enojar al vampiro, el cual saco el libro de la Talamasca de la caja fuerte, y se sento en el escritorio que tenia Poseidon en su cuarto e iba a abrir el volumen cuando Gore le coloco una mano encima

-esto no es tuyo

Activando Modo pelea on!

Alucard se levanto super furioso

-ni tuyo tampoco!-

-esto le pertenece a Poseidon-dijo calmadamente

-esto no es de Poseidon sabelotodo-respondio Al- le pertenece a la RAD y por consiguiente a mi también

-pero el lo esta guardando

-y puedo tomarlo si quiero!-

-lo siento, pero estoy encargado de la seguridad de la casa y no puedo permitir que tomen cosas que no son suyas

El conde lo jalo de la camisa hacia el

-ya me cansaste rubiecito-dijo furioso

-Al!-interrumpio Hades asustado de ver los ojos de el vampiro-

-no se como sean las reglas en tu pais, pero en MI territorio se respeta a MI compañero-

Gore sonrio con desprecio

-un compañero que prefiere no serlo e ignorar que existes-

-como sea! El es mio, me pertenece y si yo quiero, me traigo a vivir a mi familia a su habitacion y ni tu ni nadie puede detenerme! Te quedo claro o quieres que te demuestre mi poder con una pelea? Porque creeme que te traigo unas ganas que sera muy grato decirle a varios de la RAD que te di muerte y nadie va a llorarte!-

El solo se quedo muy serio, se alejo del conde y salio

-uuuuh!-dijo Hades- que tapon le metiste

-es un estupido! No se que se cree-

-busquemos el hechizo-le apuro Hades-no sea que vaya por Viktor que es el unico que le hace caso-

-de acuerdo-dijo Al sentandose de nuevo buscando el conjuro que le habian lanzado a Poseidon y tratar de buscar alguna cura

Yo mientras tanto, continue en el agua, hasta pasada unas dos horas, las mismas que despues, me hacian sentir como un estupido tratando de hacer algo imposible, me tenia muy molesto! No iba a hacer algo que no me habian enseñado antes! Poseidon estaba loco, asi que sali del agua y subi hacia la mansion,el estaba sentado en las escaleras comiendo un raspado

-_- ' asi es mi padre

-a donde?-me pregunto como si nada

- a ducharme-dije- traigo arena en lugares nada agradables!-dije furioso

El sonrio

-te rindes muy pronto

-me vale! No me interesa, voy a mi cuarto

-Deuce...no vinimos de vacaciones-

-ya lo se!

-y luego?

-no quiero hacerlo!-dije tercamente

Y cuando iba hacia adentro, el tomo mi mano con fuerza, caminando conmigo de nuevo hacia el mar

-papa sueltame!-le pedi

El hizo caso omiso y continuo su andar

Era tremendamente fuerte

No podia safarme de su agarre por mas que lo intentaba, estaba ya dentro del mar y me jalaba con el

Senti temor, lo acepto

Temor a ahogarme

-papa!-grite al tener el agua en mi garganta

El caminaba impasible

Mi brazo me dolia y yo solo trataba de mantener el paso sin ser arrastrado por las olas, trague mil de agua, y el ya estaba muy adentro,jale aire desesperado,parecia que deseaba ahogarme

El mar me cubrio, yo solo trate de contener la respiracion, mientras solo veia agua en derredor mio, trate de asirme con mi otra mano en su cuerpo pero no podia.

Me estaba ahogando

Cleo llego a mi mente, mi hijo, mi madre

En eso Poseidon me hablo

Debajo del agua escuche su voz clarisimo como si estuviera en la superficie

-tu puedes respirar bajo el agua, explora tus recuerdos...estan ahi Deuce, si quieres vivir, acuerdate

Y de pronto lo recorde

Esa tarde en Grecia cuando yo era un niño, que estaba en el fondo de la alberca, y recorde que mi madre me saco de ella, tenia muchos minutos bajo el agua, cuando Maddie me habia arrastrado con ella hacia la superficie, mi amiga lo primero que dijo fue: cielos Deuce! Quizas eres hijo de Poseidon

Asi que me calme

Y recorde lo bien que se sentia estar ahi, era una sensacion diferente, y hasta en cierta forma acogedora, como si el agua me hubiese reconocido, y abri los ojos, podia respirar

No podia creerlo!

Estaba de pie en el fondo del mar, y papa estaba mirandome orgulloso

-bien hecho cachorro-dijo

Yo estaba asombradisimo, mas me acerque a el

-sabia que lo harias-me dijo abrazandome- eres mi heredero...debes aceptar tu dualidad de Gorgona y semidios, cuando lo hagas...seras terriblemente fuerte

Yo abrace a mi padre

Realmente ese nuevo poder me asustaba, pero me agradaba a la vez

En casa, mi esposa estaba de lo mas feliz comprando cosas para nuestra habitacion, habia pensado redecorarla y estaba buscando cosas combinables para que quedara genial

-osea ya me aburri-dijo Per sentada comiendose unas papas

-dijiste que me acompañarias-replico Cleo

-osea si pero de compras de ropa no de eso! De edredones y puffs, mega aburrido!

Cleo suspiro

-ok ok, iremos a ver ropa en cuanto termine esto,podemos ver ropa de maternidad

-que?-grito Per asustada-no!esa ropa es horrible! Se ve espantosa

-dentro de poco tendras que usarla-

-jamas! Yo andare con ropa normal, graaaacias!-

-Per..

-nada! Mi marido es capaz de ver a otras por yo verme asi de fodonga con eso, ay no! Mejor vayamos a ver trajes de baño si?-

-vas a parecer vibora que se trago un conejo-dijo Cleo con desden

-que mala!-reclamo su amiga en un puchero :'(

Mi esposa resoplo

-ok! Iremos!pero en verdad,estas engordando!

-es bebe no estoy obesa!-dijo feliz la diosa saliendo con mi mujer, en eso, una cancion rockera se escucho

-ese cd lo quiere mi marido!-dijo feliz

-y luego?-le pregunto indiferente-compraselo

-estas loca? No quiere que me acerque a la tienda de Kevin y de ahi viene la musica-

-pues ve a otra tienda de musica-

-no esta! Ya lo busque hasta por internet y nada, ay porfis, compraselo por mi, si?-

-yo?-pregunto mi mujer

-si, tu!

-pero...

La diosa saco el dinero entregandoselo

-pide el cd que estan tocando!

-ven conmigo!-le exigio

-Hades se enojara si lo hago, ademas, ya me veo gorda y no quiero que Kevin me vea asi, por fis!por fis porfis!

Cleo resoplo

-ok, no tardo, quedate aqui

Dejo las bolsas que traia mientras la diosa continuaba comiendo sus frituras, se sento en una banca de lo mas relajada cuando alguien lo hizo a lado suyo

-hola-

Mi tia volteo asustada

-Kevin!

El chico sonrio con ternura

-te ves preciosa, Per

Ella no sabia ni donde meterse, el atento joven miro el abdomen de la diosa

-tu bebe esta creciendo-

La rubia solo asintio muy nerviosa. Kevin le miro fijamente

-ya no vas a hablarme?-

-es que-dijo nerviosa

-pasa algo malo?

Persefone resoplo

-mi marido me prohibio hablar contigo

-ya veo... Se me hacia raro que no me visitaras-

-osea, no puedo, se que es mega malita onda pero...es que Hades es peor que Otelo!

El chico sonrio

-tiene derecho de serlo, eres muy bella y el es bastante feo

Mi tia rio

-ay no! Mi osito peluchoncito es bien guapo!-

-debatible-sonrio Kev-te invito un cafe

-no puedo-respondio Per tocando su estomaguito- bebe no toma cafe

-bien, en ese caso, un helado doble con crema batida, te parece?

La diosa como pueden verlo, es extremadamente comelona que un helado fue demasiada tentacion

-ok!pero solo uno y con extra chocolate!

-perfecto-sonrio Kev ayudandole con las bolsas y llevandola a la heladeria

Claro que cuando Mi esposa regreso no encontro a nadie

-a donde se habra ido esta tonta con mis cosas?-decia marcando su celular

Per contesto enseguida

-estoy en Baskin Robbins!osea, Kev me invito un helado

-que?-dijo Cleo sorprendida-voy para alla!

Y colgo enseguida, sabia de sobra que la debilidad de Per eran los helados, pero si mi tio se enteraba, eso iba a ser perjudicial para la tonta rubia, asi que salio rumbo hacia la heladeria

Mientras tanto, en la RAD, Al y Hades estaban el el jardin de la mansion, tratando de buscar un hechizo que ayudara a mi padre, combinaban magia y no llegaba ni a la cuarta parte requerida para deshacer el poderoso conjuro que lo habia afectado, la noche habia caido ya y ambos se veian exhaustos

-una vez mas-pedia el conde

-calma tu intensidad-le respondio Hades-hemos estado asi toda la tarde, me merezco un descanso-

-debemos aprovechar que el no esta para practicar!-replicaba Al-

-el cansarnos no ayudara tampoco, asi que sientate y descansa 5 minutos!-le regaño mi tio

**DEJANDOLES EL TERCER CHAPTER**

**NO LES DIJE QUE 20 COMENTARIOS Y SUBO?**

**._.**

**XD**

**BUENO AHÍ VA! 20 COMENTS Y SUBO!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

El conde no le quedo mas que obedecer, se recosto en el pasto y miraba las incipientes estrellas que se asomaban en el firmamento

Hades saco un cigarro para fumar, le ofrecio uno a el vampiro y este nego con la cabeza

-mejor, mas para mi-dijo Hades recostandose a su lado-

Al no contesto

Pasaron unos minutos y mi tio le pregunto:

-lo extrañas verdad?-

El conde suspiro asintiendo levemente

Hades continuo fumando

-Sabes...no entiendo como aun con todo lo que se aprecian...se separen de esa manera, que no es mejor estar unidos? Quizas buscamos soluciones en la magia, cuando realmente, lo que termine salvando a Poseidon, es la union que ustedes tienen-

Al lo miro

-creo que deberias meterte de orador motivacional-se burlo el conde levantandose-arriba, hay que continuar!

-aaaah terco como mi hermano!-

Mi padre mientras tanto, miraba melancolicamente el mar con una bebida en la mano, yo sali a buscarlo y lo encontre en las sillas de playa, fui hacia el sentandome a su lado

-amo tanto el mar-me sonrio el

Yo lo mire a su vez

-si...es hermoso

-ese tambien es tu reino-

Yo sonreí

-solo existe un dios del mar y ese eres tu

-algun dia podras serlo tu

-no-negue con firmeza- porque eso significaría que tu no estuvieras aquí, asi que me quedo con mi titulo de príncipe, prefiero tenerte con nosotros

Poseidon me abrazo y me beso en la frente

-eres mi gran orgullo Deuce…lo hiciste muy bien en la mañana

-si….casi me ahogas-reclame yo

- necesitaba medidas drásticas-dijo el como si nada

-pues por poco y dejas a Cleo viuda!

-aah no exageres hijito-

-no lograba respirar, esto lo sabra Maddie

-me hara un drama peor que el que me hizo en la mañana, no me ayudas eh!

Yo sonreí, jamas lo acusaría con mi mama

El se veia aun algo triste, bebiendo su escoces y observando las estrellas

-papá

-dime

-te puedo preguntar algo?

-seguro

-extrañas a Al?

-no

-mentiroso

-en verdad que no-

-se que si

-entonces para que me preguntas-me respondio-

-porque quiero oírlo de ti

El solo bajo la mirada contemplando los hielos

-sabes, me gusta mucho la invención del hombre de…

-los hielos-le interrumpi- ya lo se

-ya te lo dije?-

-asi es….dad, no te salgas por la tangente, quiero saberlo

El suspiro

-si...lo extraño-afirmo

-y no volveras a hablarle?

-en este momento, otras cosas ocupan mi mente, cachorro y una de esas es enseñarte tu poder…

-pero…para que?

-porque lo necesitas saber

El se levanto y me beso en la mejilla

-vamos…cenemos temprano, quiero que descanses para mañana, sera un entrenamiento mas pesado

-mas que este?-pregunte asustado

-mucho mas!-me sonrio el

Mi esposa mientras tanto, llegaba a la RAD con Per la cual se sentía extremadamente culpable por el helado que le había aceptado a su amigo

-me va a matar!-decia la diosa asustada

-quieres calmarte? Solo nos comimos un Sunday con el, gran cosa!

-en serio? Dile a Radames que te invite uno y preguntale a Deuce como le cae!-

-sabes que lo detesta! Pero yo jamas le aceptaría un helado a ese idiota-dijo mi mujer alzando la voz-tu por glotona!-

-me conoces! Amo los helados

En eso un fogonazo de luz, lanzo a Hades al capacete del auto de Cleo, haciéndolas gritar a ambas

-que barbaro!-se quejaba mi tio adolorido

-Hades!-grito Per saliendo asustada-

-estoy bien mami-dijo el levantándose como muñeco de trapo-

Alucard venia caminando como si nada, el había sido el culpable de aquel golpazo

-que paso?

-entrenabamos-le respondio a Cleo-pero lo dejaremos hasta aquí…

-ya no necesitas a este idiota?-pregunto el dios adolorido

-no mas por esta tarde,Hades ve a casa

-ay gracias!es lo mas lindo que he escuchado -decia mi tio sobándose la espalda-ire por el auto amor-

-puedo ir yo!-dijo Per bastante solicita

-vamos los dos-le sonrio el -nos vemos mañana

Cleo se despidió de la diosa y el conde miro a mi mujer

-te acompañare hasta tu casa, no debes andar sola manejando

-descuida, es temprano aun-le sonrio

-deja tu auto aquí, yo te llevo-mando el vampiro

-ok, pero debes ayudarme a bajar algunas cositas que compre-pidio Cleo con su linda sonrisa

Abrió la cajuela y vio todo repleto de bolsas y cajas

-todo eso compraste?-pregunto el conde sorprendido

-aja-dijo feliz

-tu si que eres compradora compulsiva leona!-le dijo el vampiro ayudándole con su monton de bolsas

-y eso que no has visto a tu hija!-dijo Cleo por lo bajo

-como?

-nada nada! Vamonos!-

Al paso todas las compras a su auto e Iban ya rumbo a la casa de mi mujer dejando su auto en el estacionamiento de la mansion, el vampiro es muy paternal con todas las amigas de su hija, y aunque odiaba a Ram, sabia que mi esposa era parte de la Familia de su compañero, iban platicando de cosas triviales cuando una canción ochentera comenzó a tocar en la radio, una que mi padre siempre suele escuchar mucho que Al simplemente apago la radio

-esa canción me gusta!-dijo Cleo haciendo un puchero-porque la quitas?

-es que,…no me gusta-sonrio el conde

-es porque te recuerda a mi suegro?-contesto mi chica con malicia

-no! Nada que ver, los ochenta no me gusto mucho la música

-si, claro-dijo con sarcasmo mi esposa

El vampiro iba a reclamar cuando un gran temblor sacudió totalmente la ciudad,Alucard viro el auto controlándolo mientras mi esposa gritaba asustada, el conde se detuvo y espero a que pasara

-pero que demonios?-dijo muy asombrado

-que fue eso?-

-un terremoto…estas bien?

-si..-contesto asustada Cleo-

Al saco su iphone llamando a su casa, su esposa le dijo que todo estaba en orden, que Lala estaba con ella y que estaban bien, el colgó y estaba por llamar a otra persona pero se guardo el teléfono, Cleo le miro

-estan en Florida

El vampiro solo respiro en cierta forma aliviado de saber en donde estábamos papá y yo, arranco el auto y llevo a mi chica a casa

Per y Hades habían llegado ya a su casa cuando sintieron el temblor, estaban mirando la ciudad desde su balcón, el dios lucia bastante asustado

-solo fue un temblorcito amor-decia Per abrazando a mi tio, el odia los terremotos

-me lo prometes?-dijo nervioso

-te lo prometo-dijo la rubia tomando su mano y entrando con el-te tengo un regalo!-dijo feliz

-que es?-pregunto Hades

La chica saco el cd que había comprado de su bolsa y se lo entrego

-te lo consegui!-dijo sonriente

Mi tio tomo el regalo y lo miro, mas no estaba nada contento

-fuiste a la tienda de discos?-pregunto molesto

-no!-dijo Per negando con la cabeza nerviosa

-entonces? Solo lo vendían en la patética tiendita de tu amiguito Kevin

Problemas on!

Ella se retorcia las manos asustada

-Cleo fue quien te lo compro! Yo le di dinero pero no entre a la tienda, no lo vi! Te lo juro

El dios la miraba fijamente, Persefone le sostuvo la mirada cuanto pudo, y mi tio solo hizo un gesto de "ok" mirando su cd, pero la chica tenia corazón de pollo que termino diciendo:

-me tome un helado con el!-

Uuuuuh jamas debio hacer eso

Hades volteo a verla furioso

-que hiciste que?-pregunto

-un helado,pero Cleo me acompaño! Jamas estuve sola, ay perdóname osito! Sabes que los helados me matan!

-genial! A la proxima el tipo te comprara una heladería y asi te vas con el-respondio mega celoso mi tio

-pero Hades!

El prefirio evitar discutir,en eso nos parecemos bastanten que prefirio retirarse y de un portazo entro a la habitación no queriendo hablar con su mujer, la cual estaba ya comenzando a llorar, mientras tanto, en Florida, me comunicaba yo con mi esposa por Skype, contándome ella del temblor, claro que me preocupe al mil

-estas bien?-dije queriendo técnicamente estar alla

-si amor, descuida estoy bien, Al me trajo a casa pero si me asuste mucho

-Cleo!-

-Deucey, no me paso nada, no te preocupes, estamos perfectamente tu bebe y yo, solo me asuste-

-pero…

-tu estas con tu papá , mañana vuelves, yo ya no saldré de casa, aquí me quedare hasta que regreses te parece?-

-me lo prometes?-dije preocupado

-palabra de Gorgon-prometio sonriendo ella

Papá mientras tanto, estaba en el mar, trataba de que sus poderes funcionaran, mas era difícil, entre mas cansado estaba, menos le obedecían, analizando mas a fondo, era su energía la que lo estaba abandonando, y lo hacia humano,odiaba sentirse de esa manera, el jamas pensó que algún dia sus poderes le llegasen a fallar, siempre acostumbrado a regir los mares y ahora…es por eso que estaba entrenandome…si los de el llegaban a fallar en la pelea...yo podría ocupar su lugar

Respiraba tratando de controlarse y de nuevo llamaba a su elemento que parecia reacio en responder, solo un pequeño chorrito brinco travieso, papa estaba realmente furioso

-si no vas a cooperar, no te burles de mi!-regaño al voluble mar

Y de inmediato, una colosal ola lo mojo por completo

Una vez mas, le hacia aquello! Poseidon solo estaba asi -_-

-si...ya te gusto agarrarme de tu payaso!-dijo furioso

Una risa en la playa lo hizo voltear inmediatamente

Era Zeus

Estaba sentado en las sillas comodamente mirando a mi papa quien solo hizo una mueca de disgusto

Volteo hacia el cielo rodando los ojos y diciendo

-podrias ya dejar de mandarme castigos, bendito Karma?-

**AQUÍ DEJANDOLES EL 4 CHAPTER**

**YA SABEN LAS REGLAS**

**20 Y SUBO**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

-acaso soy un castigo para ti?-pregunto el sonriendo

-no eres bienvenido-le respondio Poseidon groseramente- mira! Acaba de pasar el colectivo que te regresa al Olimpo. Si corres lo alcanzas y te largas de una vez

-eso fue rudo

-creeme, es mas amable de lo que te mereces, quien te dijo que podias aparecerte en mi propiedad?

-soy Zeus, dios el universo y puedo hacerme presente en todo-

-eh, no, segun el contrato, eres el dios de los cielos, y esto es la tierra, aca esta el mar y este, es mi elemento, asi que de aqui para aca-dijo señalando con la mano de la playa al agua-es mio y de aqui a arriba, puedes hacer de tu cielo, un papalote!-

-que malo eres hermanito

-Zeus, quizas creas que porque somos familia debo respetarte-dijo papa caminando hacia el -pero eso no va conmigo, no pretendo hablarte mas y solo quiero que me dejes en paz

-estas entrenando a Deuce-respondio mi tio

-no, venimos a broncearnos porque el chico tiene el color de piel tipo leche descremada!-

-_- gracioso

-claro, por eso lo obligaste a entrar al fondo del mar

-nos estas espiando?-pregunto papa de brazos cruzados-

-vigilo a mi familia que es diferente

-hazte un facebook y stalkeame!-le regreso Poseidon-para eso se creo, la familia siempre lo ocupa para eso pero deja de estar de metiche en MIS asuntos!

-te estas volviendo humano-dijo Zeus preocupado

Papa solo volteo la mirada

-si no hacemos algo, en un mes, tus poderes te abandonaran y moriras

-ya lo se

-y acaso pretendes dejar que eso suceda?

-no hay otra salida

-la hay-dijo Zeus acercandose- ven conmigo, conozco la forma de regresarte a la normalidad

Poseidon le miro

-es en serio,ven conmigo al Tartaro-prosigio mi tio-y te prometo devolver tu inmortalidad

El sonrio

-olvidalo! Teniendome ahi, eres capaz de matarme

-me crees capaz?

-por supuesto!

-que mal me conoces

-que dijiste? A este idiota lo convenzo, me lo llevo al Tartaro, lo mato y regreso a la tierra, quedandome con Maddie y el chico, naaah! No le entro!

-Maddie ya no me interesa-

-es obvio! Ella ya me eligio y te molesta que haya escogido al mejor-

-siempre estuvo enamorada de ti-

-Ya me viste? -respondio papa abriendo los brazos y mostrando su cuerpo-Donde crees que iba a elegir a un viejo como tu?

Zeus sonrio, esa vanidad y soberbia propia de Poseidon seguia ahi presente aun cuando estuviera en problemas

-ya aprendi la leccion-dijo mi tio- no volvere a meterme con ella-

-mas te vale!-

-solo te toca a ti, convertirla en tu esposa-

-porque todo mundo esta obsesionado con el matrimonio? Acaso uno no puede estar sin firmar nada?-dijo papa frikeado, fue hasta el lugar en donde había dejado su bebida y le dio un gran trago a su escoces-

-lo que digas, entonces...vienes conmigo?-

-mmmm, bajo que precio?-

-ninguno

Poseidon se rio

-ah vamos! Sacalo, tu eres tan avaro como un arabe y uno termina pagando mas el favorsito que el problema-

-tu me ayudaste

-porque soy tan noble como un scout!-

-y eso me hace querer regresarte el favor-

-no es necesario, sabias desde siempre que Ares te habia salido loco pero te cego tu amor de papi, yo supe que le patinaba el cerebro desde niño!-

-el ya recibio su castigo

-y en el Tartaro! Quien me asegura que no quieres llevarme alla y entre los dos me agarran como piñata?-

Zeus rio de buena gana

-tu si que tienes una gran imaginacion!-dijo divertido

-piensa mal y acertaras-

-no siempre los he tratado mal o si?-refiriendose a El y a Hades

-te jodiste a Per!-le grito papa-eso le pateo las pelotas al otro!

-ella comenzo!-

-y tu no pudiste decirle que no? Sabias lo que este la ama y aun asi la preñaste-

-solo quise saber si no era esteril

-ay mira! Y tu bien sacrificado!-

-pero de ahi en fuera...

-te metiste entre Maddie y yo!-

-ustedes tambien tuvieron culpa de eso-

-era nuestra relacion! Nadie te mando de celestino!-

-pero eso ya paso!-dijo con firmeza Zeus-ahora lo que importa eres tu, Poseidon, me hiciste un gran favor, y pienso pagar mi deuda contigo, permiteme ayudarte-

-no gracias, solo mandame una canasta navideña , un pavo y me doy por bien servido!-

-que necio eres! Por tu orgullo tonto es que siempre te metes en lios

-son mis lios! Me hago la vida interesante, nadie te pide ayuda-

-acaso deseas dejar a Deuce sin su padre?

Poseidon volteo la mirada hacia la mansion

-tu lo amas demasiado, lo he notado y no te gustaria, dejar de verlo o si? A tu nieto que esta en camino, dejar de conocerlo?-replico Zeus

-sabes que no-respondio papa

-entonces,...dejame ayudarte

Poseidon lo medito unos minutos, despues de eso, pregunto

-cual es el precio?-dijo virando la vista a su hermano

Zeus le sostuvo la mirada

-cedeme a tu compañero

-lo sabia!-dijo furioso

-solo eso y te quedas con tu familia

-olvidalo!

-Alucard es un buen cambio por devolverte tu inmortalidad

-jamas!-

-Poseidon-

-el tiene familia! Eres capaZ de llevartelo al Olimpo y convertirlo en tu amante!

-y eso en que te afectaria?

-en todo! Yo protejo a los suyos y no dejare que lo conviertas en tu zorrita personal-

-acaso eso pensabas hacerlo tu?-dijo con burla Zeus

-no te voy a decir mis planes, quien te crees!-replico papá

-creo que bien podrias cederme a Alucard, te otorgo de nuevo tus poderes y vives feliz con tu familia-

-noooo!-respondio con cierta burla

-porque no?

-porque el es MIO!-dijo Poseidon con firmeza-yo lo vi primero y no voy a dejar que me lo quites

Zeus le miro

-de nuevo la historia se repite-

-a ti siempre te gusta meterte con lo que me pertenece-dijo Papa furioso

-somos dioses, Poseidon, tomamos lo que nos atrae-

-pero no te metas con lo que yo ya elegi, el vampiro me pertenece, Maddie me pertenece, al igual que Deuce y mi nieto, asi que hazme el favor de no entrometerte en mis asuntos-

-te ofrezco la inmortalidad-

-y yo te ofrezco darte una patada en el trasero si te veo cerca de el-

-acaso ya olvidaste a Pelope?-

-ni quien se acuerde de el!-dijo mi padre con burla-

-jamas pense que volverias a amar a otro hombre como lo amaste, porque por lo que veo, te has enamorado-

-eeh! No me inventes milagritos que eso no es cierto!

-en serio no lo has pensado?

-por supuesto que no!

-ni en sueños?-pregunto Zeus con malicia

Poseidon se quedo muy pensativo recordando las extrañas imagenes que pocas veces abandonaban su memoria, pero recobrandose dijo:

-no! Olvidalo!

-entonces si no lo amas, cedemelo

-Al no es un par de jeans viejos! No tengo porque cederte a nadie, el tiene a su familia, asi que dejalo en paz, y no me interesaria pelear contigo hasta que mis pocos poderes me abandonaran, pero no dejare que le toques un solo cabello-amenazo papa decidido

Zeus solo movia la cabeza

-es tu ultima palabra?

-si

-prefieres quedarte en la tierra y morir?

-si me queda un mes con mi familia, lo disfrutare y heredare mi trono a mi hijo, el mar no se quedara sin rey...y ese sera Deuce

-se que terminaras arrepintiéndote de tus palabras y volveras a pedir mi ayuda-

-quizas, pero Alucard no esta en discusion, jamas lo utilizaria como moneda de cambio-

-si fueras menos soberbio...

-yo soy el unico dueño de mis secretos, el es sumamente importante para mi, y no necesito probar o asegurarte nada, mantente alejado de ellos, Zeus, si quieres pagarme el favor que te hice...hazlo de esa manera, no toques a los que amo-

Su hermano lo miro y asintio aun en contra de sus deseos

-la oferta de ayuda sigue en pie, te espero en el Olimpo

-gracias, lo pensare, ah! Ya lo pense, **NO**, ahora largo de aqui

Zeus sonrio y desaparecio ante sus ojos

Poseidon sabia que su hermano, aunque se presentaba como un dios justo, solia siempre joderle la vida a todos, el era testigo de eso, y Hades tambien y aunque tuviera la esperanza de que podria ayudarle, el pasar tiempo en el Tartaro, significaba peligro y tiempo de mas, no queria estar alejado de los suyos y mas cuando la Talamasca rondaba amenazando con lastimarlos

Volvia de nuevo hacia el bungalow ya que su iphone sonaba insistentemente, lo tomo y contesto

-si?

-soy yo-dijo Alucard

-ah…que quieres?-pregunto secamente mi padre

-estas bien?

-si...por?-cuestiono algo extrañado

-hubo un temblor algo fuerte en la ciudad

-estan todos bien?-pregunto Poseidon

-si…ya revise y todo esta bajo control…tu no estas aqui, verdad?

-no…Sali, Maddie tampoco, esta en Rio

-de acuerdo…solo cuídate-pidio Al preocupado-

-seguro-respondio mi padre colgando, no le gustaba escuchar a su compañero, realmente aun se sentía bastante dolido con el

**SE ESTAN VIENDO BASTANTE LENTAS CON ESOS COMENTARIOS!**

**SON UNOS CARACOLES EN VERDAD**

**QUE LASTIMA :/**

**DEJO INFORMACION**

**ALGUIEN PREGUNTABA POR EL HABBEY PARA MAYORES**

**CON ESE SE ABRIRA LA 7 TEMPORADA**

**INCLUIDO TAMBIEN POR AHÍ UN FIC YAOISTA PARA NUESTRAS FANS QUE LES GUSTE EL AXP MAYORES DE EDAD**

**CON ESOS DOS SE ABRE LA OCTAVA TEMPORADA, PARA MAYORES DE EDAD, LOS PEQUEÑOS, SORRY XD**

**Y TAMBIEN HABRA LAS 7 HISTORIAS CORRESPONDIENTES A ESE NUEVO CICLO, QUE EN TOTAL, SERIAN 9 HSTORIAS PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE PUEDAN LEER LOS FICS MADUROS**

**ES UNA BUENA NOTICIA NO LO CREEN?**

**SI LLEGAN A 20 ANTES DE LAS 11:30 HORA DE MEXICO**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al dia siguiente, Poseidon me levanto con un almohadazo, yo solo sentí el golpe en la cabeza y desperté todo atolondrado

-papá!-le grite furioso

-tienes 5 minutos para levantarte, cambiarte, tomar un café y venir conmigo a la playa, vamos! Arriba

Yo no sabia si golpearlo, ignorarlo o simplemente obedecerlo

Para llevar la fiesta en paz

Hice lo ultimo -_- al fin y al cabo, a eso me había comprometido

En casa de Hades, la cosa no estaba tan mejor, Per se había esforzado en hacer un gran almuerzo para mi tio, ya que no queria seguir enfadada con el, pero créanme, los dioses y semidioses del Olimpo, somos realmente muy celosos y no es tan fácil convencernos!

Asi que cuando mi tio salio de la habitación en donde se había instalado en un plan de " guerra fría a la rubia" tomo su café y su periódico sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, ella se sento a su lado mirándolo con ojos de gato de Shrek

-Hades…-decia la diosa

El solo leia las noticias sin hacerle caso

-Hades…-repitio ella de nuevo

-si?-dijo el como si nada

-lo siento- contesto Per con tristeza

-descuida..

-me perdonas?-pregunto la diosa

-ya no importa-dijo mi tio

-en verdad?

-olvidalo

Ella lo miro dudosa

-pero sigues enojado…

-no realmente

-en serio?-

-asi es-dijo el como si nada

-bueno-respondio la chica tomando su jugo

-voy a ir al inframundo-le informo mi tio

Per lo miro sorprendida

-a que vas?

-necesito unos libros, asi que ire por ellos

-tardaras mucho?-pregunto ella preocupada porque sabia que Mente podía estar por ahí

-un par de días

-que?-grito Per

-necesito en verdad buscar esa información y no se cuanto tarde, tu puedes quedarte por mientras aquí

-puedo ir contigo!-dijo la chica mirándolo

-no es necesario, yo estare bien

-pero…

-tengo en casa la ayuda necesaria…asi que por si tardo mucho, estare ocupado-sonrio con malicia Hades

Persefone sera una diosa tonta, pero en cuanto la provocan, créanme, es de cuidado!

Se levanto orgullosa tomando su comida diciendo:

-bien, lo que ordenes

Y se retiro sin decir una sola palabra mas, claro que Hades la miro preocupado, conocía a su mujer y sabia que esa actitud solo significaba una cosa, Per se había enojado! Que lamento haberle dicho aquello, asi que fue detras de ella, la chica estaba tirando su desayuno sin decir nada,y mi tio se acerco despacio

-no comiste-dijo preocupado

Per no dijo una palabra

-debes comer por tu bebe

-por mi bebe?-pregunto furiosa-

-digo, nuestro-cambio de inmediato Hades-es solo que...

-debes ir al inframundo-le interrumpio-no te detengas mas

Y salio bastante enojada de la cocina, ahora si, realmente estaba en lios!

Yo llegue a la playa con papa, el convocaba un impresionante tornado marino, el monstrui rugia incesante mientras el lo movia a voluntad, lo mire asombrado, era realmente espantoso, el trono los dedos y desaparecio

-lo viste?

Yo asenti

-ahora haras lo mismo-

-eh?

-ven aca!-me mando con firmeza-

Yo obedeci acercandome a la orilla, el me dijo:

-debes saber que el mar, el agua y todo vital liquido, es sumamente caprichoso, pero tu, eres su principe, debes ordenarle que te obedezca sin titubear un solo momento,si el siente que titubeas, no te respetara, demuestrale quien es el que manda

-pero

-no no no! Jamas titubees, si lo haces, como se dice vulgarmente: ya valiste! asi que...trata de controlarla

Papa llamo a un pequeño chorrito de agua que saltaba danzarina en sus manos, el me indico que hiciera lo mismo con las mias, obedeci y concentrandome, el agua paso enseguida a mis palmas,recorde que esto ya lo habia hecho yo antes con un bebedero de la escuela, habia sido bastante sorprendente el descubrir que podia manipular el agua y en otra ocasion, en el concurso de porristas, le habia ordenado salir de un termo para hacer resbalar a Luisa, asi que no fue tan difícil jugar con el simpatico chorrito de agua que ya lo pasaba agilmente de una mano a otra

-muy bien-dijo Poseidon mirandome-ahora, haras lo mismo con el tornado

-eh?-dije sorprendido

El por respuesta, estiro la mano la cual se veia en ella una gran concentracion de energia y el torbellino de agua salia cual cono del mar, retrocedi algo asustado mas el me detuvo

-jamas titubees!-me regaño manipulando el monstruo-

Cerro su puño y el agua volvio a su cause

-ahora hazlo tu-

Yo lo mire como diciendo, "es en serio?" Y el me indico que lo hiciera

Me concentre como pude, estire mi mano como el, mas nada pasaba

-vamos!-me regaño-

-no puedo

-si puedes!

-no me sale!

-no me sale? Acaso estas preparando pasteles? Hazlo!

-oye! Yo quiero ser Chef!

-eres el jodido principe de los mares! Olvidate de las cazuelas ! Hazlo!

Volvi a intentarlo con mas fuerza mas solo un pequeño chorrito saltarin brinco feliz

-que es eso?-dijo Poseidon en shock

-creo que es todo lo que pude sacar-dije furioso

-eso es una pipi de burro! Estas bromeando?

-Lo estoy intentando!

-no lo intentes! Hazlo!-me grito furioso-el intentar es de mediocres! O lo realizas o no!jamas lo intentes

Yo estaba realmente nervioso, sus gritos no estaban ayudandome, trataba con todas mis fuerzas hasta que el me hablo al oido

-recuerdas esa pasion que sientes cuando estas con tu mujer?

Yo lo mire

-eso que estalla dentro de ti, eso es exactamente lo que debes sacar, esa energia que fluye en ti con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada movimiento que haces...eso mismo, hara saber al mar...que eres su dueño! Ahora...piensa en ese momento de union..piensa en esa pasion y ese deseo que te quema...y conviertelo en un torbellino

Volvi a mirar el vital liquido, recorde sus palabras,y de mis manos, comenzo a emerger una energia caliente, el torbellino salio enseguida! El doble de tamaño que el de mi padre, y rugia con mas fuerza, Poseidon lo miro asi O.O , creo que le habia superado con creces!

-wow-dijo admirado- esa leona si que tiene suerte de tenerte!

Yo sonrei bastante satisfecho de mi mismo

Al diablo! Soy mejor que papa!

XD yeaaah!

En casa mientras tanto, Alucard revisaba la ciudad y Hades estaba a su lado parloteando sin cesar de su pelea con Persefone

-salio con el!-decia furioso

-solo fue un helado-dijo El conde revisando los monitores

-aun asi! Que acaso esta muy deseosa de ellos que me desobedecio?-

-se llaman antojos y las mujeres deben complacerlos, es parte del embarazo

-pero es Kevin! Acaso tu dejarias a tu esposa ir con algun ex a tomar un helado?

-la verdad, no lo creo posible, Orson se murio hace años-dijo Al recordandolo

-lo mataste?

-no, se murio por idiota, se caso con una mujer insoportable y creo que le dio un infarto de un coraje, la verdad, ya no me acuerdo-

-pues Kevin esta aun vivo y esta jodiendo a mi mujer!-

Alucard volteo

-Hades, solo tomaron un helado, y Cleo estuvo con ella, ademas, tu esposa esta embarazada! El tipo sabe que es tuya, que mas da que haya comido un sunday? Tu jamas la llevas a comer helado

-si la llevo!

-no, le compras de todo pero es raro que la lleves a algun lado-

-a veces vamos al mall-

-y la has llevado al cine, a cenar, a algun espectaculo, concierto o no se, alguna obra? Eso suelen hacer las parejas normales, y mas cuando estan esperando, uno debe hacer mas llevadero las molestias y no hacerlas enojar con tonterias-

Hades le miraba bastante arrepentido de la forma en como habia llevado las cosas con mi tia

-le dije que iria al inframundo

-tu y Poseidon son iguales de idiotas!-le regaño Al-hacen las cosas sin imaginar siquiera lo que lastiman

-tu eres igual!-dijo Hades alzando una ceja-

-pero yo soy mas guapo que tu

-si tu lo dices!-

En eso, de nuevo un temblor sacudio todo, Hades se sostuvo de Al quien veia con extrañeza que en los lindes de la ciudad, una gran abertura se estaba formando

El terremoto paso, y el vampiro miro fijamente la pantalla que aun parpadeaba por los efectos de el temblor

-Persefone!-dijo Hades asustado y salio sin escuchar a su amigo pedir que se detuviera

Gore llego hasta el lugar de vigilancia y Alucard viro los ojos con molestia

-es el segundo terremoto

-no me digas?!-dijo sarcastico el padre de Lala- ni lo habia imaginado

El aleman hizo una mueca molesta y miro los monitores notando tambien la abertura en a tierra

-llamare a Viktor por instrucciones-dijo decidido

-tu no mandas aqui!-respondio Al furioso

-Poseidon me dejo a cargo-

-de la vigilancia! Mas no del equipo, yo soy el segundo al mano, asi que yo dispondre las ordenes

El Rubio se cruzo de brazos esperando instrucciones

-y bien?

Alucard solo estaba pensativo, realmente jamas se le habia dado el comandar un equipo que termino diciendo

-pues llama a Viktor e informale de lo ocurrido!-

Y salio dignamente dejando al otro con cara de poket face

**HOLA BUEN DOMINGO**

**BUEN DIA**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE DIA ESTEN CON LAS PILAS BIEN PUESTAS Y NOS REGALEN**

**20 COMENTARIOS PARA PODER SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER Y ASI PODER SUBIR EL DIA DE HOY TODO EL FIC COMPLETO**

**YA QUE EL LUNES ES ALGO DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR PORQUE TENEMOS ESCUELA**

**ASI QUE DESPIERTENSE Y A COMENTAR**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cleo estaba con su madre quien se notaba extremadamente nerviosa por el movimiento telúrico, Ram llego a casa y fue directo con su familia a abrazar a su mujer

-estan bien?-pregunto

-si…Cleito y yo estábamos juntas, ya llame a Neffy, ella esta perfecta en New York

-bien…Poseidon no esta, ire a la RAD.

-Esta Alucard ahí-dijo mi mujer-

-el no esta a cargo-respondio Ram enseguida- es Gore, ire para alla y por favor, no salgan de casa-les pidió

-descuida, aquí estaremos-sonrio la bella Nefertari

Y el faraón salio dispuesto a reunirse con el equipo para averiguar si todo era por causas naturales o algun nuevo peligro nos amenazaba

Hades había llegado veloz hasta su hogar en donde Persefone estaba en el balcón bastante asustada

-Per!-grito el buscándola

La diosa entro al escucharlo

-pense que te habias ido-dijo en un puchero abrazandolo y comenzando a llorar

-no ire a ningún lado-dijo el estrechándola con fuerza-bebe y tu están aquí…no puedo dejarlos solos! Son mi mayor tesoro

La diosa solo lloraba desconsolada

-lo lamento

-shhh, no pasa nada-sonrio el-yo también lo lamento

-te iras con Mente!-lloro ella mas fuerte

-claro que no!

-claro que si! Como estoy gorda y fea ya no me quieres y ella es tan flaca como una serpiente!

Hades sonrio

-pero tu llevas a bebe contigo,a mi bebe, jamas te cambiaria ni por todas las mujeres de este mundo

-de verdad?-pregunto ella aun llorosa, mi tio le limpio suavemente su bello rostro

-te lo juro por nuestro amor

Y le beso dulcemente, Persefone le abrazo con fuerza por la cintura entregándose dócilmente

-tu eres mas guapo que el-dijo ella entre besos

-claro que lo soy….no mas invitaciones a helados de acuerdo? Desde hoy, solo yo te cumpliré tus caprichos y antojos

-en serio?-dijo ella sonriendo

-todos ellos-prometio Hades acariciando la pequeña naricita de la diosa con la suya- te amo Per

-y yo a ti osito!

Estaba por besarle nuevamente cuando un nuevo terremoto sacudió el edificio

-debemos salir de aquí-dijo el dios tomando a Per y desapareciendo con ella

Nosotros mientras tanto, perfeccionábamos el tornado, ya era un experto en ello, Poseidon asentia al mirarme, despues de eso, me enseño a lanzar bocanadas de agua, fue realmente mas fácil ya que estaba ya entendiendo mis nuevos poderes

-bien, sigue otra cosa difícil-dijo cuando vio que lo tenia ya casi controlado

-adelante!esto ya me gusto-dije sonriendo

-un tsumani

Yo lo mire

-un que?

-un tsunami, debes controlarlo y que no te lleve con el

-pero…

-pero?

-Nada nada-dije ya no queriéndome llevar una nueva reprimenda

Mira como lo hago

El se coloco de espaldas al mar, extendió los brazos y una impresionante ola salio detrás de el, amenazando con tragarse todo a su paso, yo me aleje asustado, mas antes de que llegara a mi, el agua se detuvo y volvió a retraerse, sin que esta lo mojara

-ahora hazlo tu-me dijo

Yo suspire

Eso si era como un examen profesional con tesis incluida

Me coloque en el mismo lugar que el, extendi ambos brazos y solo una pequeña olita salía

-ahí vas de nuevo!-replico furioso

-aun no me concentro!-dije yo

Cerre los ojos y lo volvi a intentar

El me miro con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, me pone muy nervioso que haga eso, no quiero decepcionarlo, y eso es lo que mas me asusta

Pasaron mas de 15 minutos y solo había logrado que aumentara un poco la marea

Poseidon se veia realmente aburrido

-ahí me avisas-dijo el dándose media vuelta

-este es mas difícil-replique

-es lo mismo pero tu mediocridad habla por ti

Auch!

-no soy mediocre!-me defendi

-claro que lo eres, avísame cuando quieras entrenar en serio

-papá! Tu también no me dices nada, solo me dices: haz esto pero no me enseñas como hacerlo

-necesito hacerlo?

-pues claro!

-eso no se enseña..se siente

-esas son palabrerías! Todo tiene una forma de hacerse, y eso es lo que tienes que decirme

-no me involucres en tu estupidez

Ok…me estaba empezando a enfadar

-yo estúpido? Que me dices de ti! Esperas que haga algo que jamas me has enseñado, quien es mas estúpido?

-siempre vas a ganar tu

-tu también lo eres!-grite

-y? di lo que quieras, yo puedo hacerlo, pero tu no-

-esto no es una competencia, se supone que me estas entrenando pero solo dices, haz esto haz lo otro y si no puedo me dices ay que mediocre! Recuerda que he vivido toda la vida como un monster normal con un poder nada mas-

-de eso yo no tengo la culpa tu madre te oculto de mi

-porque no eran precisamente los adolescentes enamorados que salieron mal en la prepa! –

-pero Maddie no debio ocultarte de mi!-me grito el

Entendí que papá aun sentía cierto rencor hacia ella por haberlo hecho

-y que culpa tengo yo de eso? No sabia que eras mi padre

-y porque nunca preguntaste?-

-lo hice! Ella me dijo que era un criador de caballos

-ja! Que bien, yo criador de caballos, eso si me da risa! aunque también me conocen por el dios de los jamelgos, lo sabias?-

-no! Pero…eso ya paso, ahora pretendes que domine todos tus poderes en dos días

-porque se que eres capaz de hacerlo

-y si no es asi?que tal que no pueda hacerlo? Me amarías menos?

El me miro fijamente y acercándose a mi dijo secamente un:

-SI-

Sentí como una estocada en el corazón al oírlo

-serias una gran decepcion para mi-continuo impasible-porque entonces no eres el gran guerrero que pensé, eras

Yo solo lo mire molesto

-pues…lo siento..quizas no lo sea

-porque estas dejando que tu mediocridad hable por ti

-pues eso soy, Soy un mediocre-dije furioso- y no me interesa controlar nada…solo deseo vivir una vida tranquila con mi mujer y no tener que usar este poder

El sonrio de malas

-sabia que Maddie había criado a un marica

OK! ¬¬ suficienteeee!

-como?-pregunte a un punto de la furia máxima

-que eres un marica, quieres que todo lo haga yo por ti…que te cuide, te defienda, que te mantenga a salvo

-es tu obligación!-

-no, no lo es, y no pretendo hacerlo

Yo estaba impávido

-bueno…no lo hagas!-dije super sentido- yo puedo defenderme por mi mismo

-con esos poderes que tienes?-me dijo en un tono sumamente burlon- o esperas que Mami te defienda siempre

Sin pensarlo le avente buscando pelea, nadie menciona a mi madre de esa manera, mas el me regreso tremenda bofetada que me cimbro las ideas

-jamas te atrevas a tocarme, niño imbécil!-me grito furioso- soy capaz de destruirte en un maldito segundo, ahora, hazme un jodido favor, sal del agua, toma tus cosas y vuelve a tu casa con todas tus comodidades! No eres un semi dios, eres solo un mocoso consentido y estúpido que le ofrezco la grandeza y solo piensa en regresar a casa con su mamita! Maldita sea la hora que viole a Maddie que tenias que salir tu-

Yo estaba sin habla solo mirándolo y sintiendo el golpe en mi cara, el continuaba impasible

-tendre que follarme a otra mujer para que pueda darme un digno hijo, uno el cual desee ser mi heredero y no como tu! Que solo te conformas con ser una asquerosa Gorgona

Y dio media vuelta dejándome ahí parado

Me sentí terriblemente mal, sentí una furia dentro de mi, miles de sentimientos encontrados ,odio, decepcion, tristeza…siempre crei que mi padre me queria, mas ahora solo demostraba que solo queria dejar sus poderes asegurados a alguien, el escuchar lo que pensaba de mi…me dolia hasta el alma que comencé a llorar de coraje, lo mire irse, que sentí una energía salir de mi, el agua comenzó a agitarse, los cielos comenzaron a nublarse, mil rayos empezaron a caer en derredor, Poseidon seguía sin darme la cara mas en su cara estaba una gran sonrisa, una poderosa y gigantesca ola comenzó a surgir de detrás de mi, el mar se abrió , saliendo dispuesta a acabar con el, iba arrasándolo todo cuando el volteo y con un movimiento de su mano, la rechazo devolviéndola hacia adentro, que parecía lucha de titanes, el por rechazarla y yo por acabar con el, Poseidon parecía estar batallando con ella, era mas poderosa de lo que se imaginaba, yo solo lo controlaba deseando pelear con el, cuando lo escuche gritarme

-Deuce! Ya basta!

Tome aire como si me estuviera ahogando y el tsunami se detuvo, el agua volvió a su cause e incluso caia como una fuerte lluvia en derredor de nosotros, eso fue como si apagara mi furia,hasta que sentí los brazos de papá abrazarme con fuerza

-eso es cachorro…muy bien hecho…-

Me solte a llorar como un idiota y el solo me sostenia con ternura

-shhh, no llores…lo lamento, pero tenia que hacerte enfurecer

Odio depender tanto de el, pero lo he llegado a amar demasiado y lo que no sentí por Maddie cuando me regañaba, lo sentía al doble con Poseidon…no podía aceptar un regaño, una mala palabra, un desprecio o pensar que alguien me quitara mi lugar….simplemente no podía…el era mi padre…y lo amaba demasiado

-lo hiciste perfecto-dijo el extremadamente feliz-me siento muy orgulloso de ti

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!-le pedi aun llorando

El se rio

-nunca mas…-

Y me sostuvo por largo tiempo, en verdad necesite mucho su cariño de niño y no queria que eso sucediera con mis hijos, pasara lo que pasara yo siempre iba a estar con ellos y con mi mujer

En casa, Alucard analizaba el lugar en donde había aparecido la grieta era a las afueras de la ciudad, técnicamente colindando el próximo condado, la falla se estaba haciendo profunda inclusive se veia muchísimo mas grande, tomaba un poco de tierra y la analizaba fijamente, algo no estaba bien

**PERFECTO! YA VEN COMO SI PUEDEN? XD**

**20 MAS Y SUBO**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

_-que has encontrado?-pregunto Ram parándose a su lado muy_ cruzado de brazos

Claro que asusto mil al vampiro

-idiota! Pensé que eras el genio de la lámpara maravillosa que se me había aparecido parado asi!-le reclamo

-ja! Te concedería un deseo pero mejor me lo concedo yo: que desaparecieras-

-que casualidad! Yo iba a desear lo mismo de ti y si me concedieras 3 iba a pedir que desaparecieras tu, Gore y …

El vampiro se quedo callado inmediatamente

-y quien mas?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente

Alucard volteo

-olvidalo, no te interesa-respondio volviendo a lo suyo

El faraón iba a insistir, mas en ese momento, Hades apareció con Per y Viktor quien llegaba con Gore volando

Claro que el papa de Frankie llegaba todo tembloroso cual gelatina sin cuajar

-es horrible volar!-dijo asustadísimo-

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto Al molesto

-te vimos en los monitores que venias hacia aca-respondio el alemán-e hice lo que me ordenaste, fui por Viktor

-ordenaste? El no ordena!-dijo Ram molesto

-cuando no esta Poseidon, lo hago-

-en ese caso seria su hermano, no tu!-

-es cierto!-dijo Hades feliz- yo soy el segundo al mando

-bravo osito!-aplaudio feliz la rubia

El conde solo resoplo molesto

-en serio? El?-

-si Poseidon no esta…

-mira Ram…dejate de tonterías! Algo fuera de lo común esta sucediendo, esos terremotos, cada vez son mas fuertes, pero no son normales

-ya lo sabia genio, debemos averiguar que cosa los esta provocando

-podriamos llevar un poco de tierra para analizarla-dijo Viktor agachándose y mirando la gran grieta-esto es raro

-que?-pregunto Al

-es como si…realmente esta grieta no existiera-dijo el padre de Frankie

-como?-pregunto Hades

-si…como si solo estuviese hecha mágicamente, miren la tierra en ambos lados

Todos lo miraron

-aquí termina la ciudad y aca esta el próximo condado…el color es distinto

-estan sitiando la ciudad?-pregunto Alucard

-creo que has acertado afirmativamente..-respondio el hombre-

-con magia-dijo Ram

-poderosa magia-rectifico Hades-debemos avisarle a Poseidon-

En eso, uno con mayor intensidad los sacudió a todos, sin lograr contenerse, la falla se hacia mas grande, y justo, a unos metros estaba un grupo de hombres vestidos con capuchas negras y con la cara cubierta

-Talamasca-dijo Ram

Alucard saco sus armas, mas los tipos esos, atacaron primero con gran fiereza, que Hades solo alcanzo a tomar a su esposa y sacarla de la línea de fuego, dejando a Ram, Al, Viktor y Gore solos

El vampiro remonto el vuelo llevándose a uno consigo, mas los hombres traían extraños baculos con ellos, lanzando magia realmente poderosa, Ram jalo a Viktor ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, Al disparaba sin cesar mas los enemigos eran realmente poderosos, mas una descarga lo alcanzo por la espalda lastimando su hombro, que hizo volar una de sus armas, el conde se dolio enseguida, la parvada de hombres regresaba con mas refuerzos, Gore luchaba desde las alturas el también estaba herido, Ram peleaba protegiendo a su compañero mas veia con cierto espanto que los estaban rodeando, Al sentía como su hombro ardia, mas no dejaba de defenderse con su arma, solo una imagen aparecia en su mente, y el le llamaba por ayuda.

Y a kilómetros de distancia en Florida, papá se levantaba bastante nervioso, habíamos decidido cenar en la playa como premio a dos días de intenso entrenamiento y con tan buenos frutos obtenidos, me había comprado mi pizza favorita y miles de golosinas mas, íbamos a festejar esa noche los dos pasando un buen rato, mas se había levantado algo asustado que lo mire

-pasa algo?

-no lo se-dijo el nervioso-escuche…

-tu conciencia llamándote?-sonrei yo

El hizo lo propio

-no…no se…no es nada...cenemos-dijo el sentándose nuevamente, bebiendo su escoces

-a que sabe eso?-le pregunte

El me paso su vaso

-prueba

Lo hice , pero soy un chico realmente sano y no me gusto el sabor del licor

-yiack!sabe horrible!-

-tu estas acostumbrado a las bebidas dulces y a tu chocolatote mañanero!-me respondio con burla-como vas a deleitar tu paladar con un carísimo whisky?

-las prefiero a beber esa cosa-sonrei

-mejor, eres un bebe apenas

-daad!-pedi

-que?siempre seras mi bebe-

-no me gusta que me llamen bebe-

-ah pero Leona si puede verdad?

-claro! Ella puede hacer lo que sea conmigo, tiene los derechos reservados

-que bien…nosotros te hicimos y ella te disfruta

Yo sonrei

-en serio? No te gustaría tener otro hijo?-pregunte mirándole

-no, dan mucha lata, y mas uno como tu, paso-

-ni de Maddie?

-nop-sonrio el

-y …de otra mujer?-pregunte aun pensando en lo que me había dicho

El me abrazo

-tu eres mi heredero…mi niño y nada cambiara eso, no deseo mas hijos, porque tu eres mi gran orgullo, lo que siempre quise como hijo…prefiero esperar a mis nietos y disfrutar de ellos

Yo sonreí feliz

-bien contestado

-no seas celoso!-me dijo riéndose

-no lo soy! Bueno...solo un poco, ya sabes, viene de familia

-sin dudarlo-dijo el

El mar estaba sumamente tranquilo, y ambos lo veíamos en silencio, totalmente a gusto el uno con el otro

-dad-

-dime-contesto el-

-te casaras con Maddie?

El me miro

Luego suspiro poniéndose algo serio

-Deuce…porque insistes tanto?

-solo deseo saber…no te estoy presionando, solo quiero saber tu opinión-

-te enojaras?

-te prometo que no, pero siempre hemos sido honestos uno con el otro y eso quiero que seas conmigo…totalmente honesto-

Papá me miro

-ok…cachorro…yo no creo en el matrimonio, en lo absoluto, cuando estuve casado, fue cuando mas infiel fui, estoy con tu madre porque la amo, no porque nadie me ate, y porque realmente deseo estar con ella, nadie me esta obligando y asi quiero que permanezca

Yo sonreí

-lamento decirte esto por si deseabas que ella y yo nos casaramos pero …no pienso hacerlo…simplemente porque no creo en el matrimonio-

Yo asentí

-te entiendo-dije- yo si creo en el

-tu ya estas casado

-si..y me gusta estarlo

-lo se, su amor es diferente y tu también piensas diferente a tu loco padre, me gusta estar con tu mamá. Espere una eternidad para tenerla y no pienso perderla por nada y menos por un matrimonio-

-esta bien papá-dije palmeándolo- me gusta que seas honesto conmigo

-siempre lo soy -dijo sonriendo-

El bebia su licor, mientras yo lo miraba, Papá y yo tenemos muchos rasgos en comun

-dad-

-si?-volvio a contestarme-

-que es lo que realmente sientes por Al?

El dejo su vaso a un lado, se estiro, volteo a mirarme e iba a contestar cuando sono mi iphone

Yo lo tome de inmediato, sabia quien era

-hola amor!-respondi feliz, era mi esposa

-bebe, estamos en problemas

Me levante deprisa

-que pasa?

-La Talamasca ataco a mi padre y a los demás

-como?-dije asustado, mi padre se levanto a su vez

-estamos todos en la RAD, me pidieron que les llamara, Al, Gore y Viktor fueron muy lastimados

-vamos para alla-dije firmemente- no salgas de ahí preciosa, te amo

-yo también te amo, vuelve pronto Deucey, tengo miedo-dijo mi niña llorando

-llegamos en unas horas, te adoro preciosa, nos vemos-

Y colgué diciéndole a papá

-la Talamasca ataco, Gore, Viktor y Al están heridos

Poseidon me miro algo asustado

-debemos irnos-dije- llamare a la aerolínea y…

-olvidalo-dijo el- trae tus cosas, nos vamos enseguida

Yo asentí, corri a casa a ducharme para quitarme la arena, me vesti deprisa, tome mi maleta y busque a papá

-listo-dije

El me abrazo, y dijo algo como-,

-no me fallen por favor

Lo mire confundido y me envolvió con su torbellino, ese truco fue el único que se le olvido enseñarme! -_-´

Llegamos en minutos a la RAD, entramos veloces a la mansión y todos estaban ahí reunidos, Clawd, Holt,Heath,Thad Gil y las chicas

-tio!-fue lo primero que grito Lala al vernos llegar, corrio a abrazar a mi padre quien la cargo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, mientras yo iba directo con mi esposa quien llego veloz hasta mis brazos besandome, Ine llego hasta Poseidon abrazandolo

-el esta bien?-pregunto preocupado

-si-sonrio ella- los esta revisando Jekyll

Papá bajo a Lala, beso a Cleo y fue directo hacia el pasillo que lo llevaba hacia las habitaciones interiores ordenando a mis amigos que estaban ahí:

-quiero que aseguren la mansión si alguien falta, lo quiero dentro en este momento! Cierren puertas, ventanas, todo! Nadie sale o entra de la casa, sin MI autorización!-

Todos nos pusimos en movimiento, las chicas estaban ya juntas y nos ayudaban para hacer de la RAD un verdadero fuerte

Poseidon iba caminando bastante furioso, habían aprovechado el que no estuviéramos en la ciudad para poder atacar, sin Al, y Gore estaban bastante mermadas las fuerzas de la RAD, y en donde demonios se había metido ese atarantado hermano suyo?se suponía que el estaba para cuidar de su compañero, pero en cuanto había escuchado que el conde había sido herido, solo había querido saber de su estado de salud y de paso, darle a Hades un par de buenos sapes por no haberlo cuidado bien!

**BIEN LES DEJO NUEVO CHAPTER**

**Y DEJO UNA ACTIVIDAD**

**COMO LEYERON EN ESTA CAPITULO, ALUCARD DESEA QUE DESAPAREZCAN 3 PERSONAS**

**QUIEN PIENSAN USTEDES QUE ES LA TERCERA QUE NO MENCIONO?**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Iba caminando a zancadas, pensando que en realidad había puesto la habitacion del vampiro bastante alejada de la suya, que termino corriendo el ultimo tramo, abrió la puerta y adentro, estaban los 3 heridos con Ram, Per, Nefertari y Jekyll quien estaba ayudando a Alucard el cual volteo a mirar a su compañero cuando este llego, el padre de Jackson cosia su hombro

Una terrible herida estaba en la blanquísima piel del vampiro

Poseidon se olvido de la pelea entre ambos que fue directo hacia el abrazandolo con fuerza, inclusive aventando a Jekyll para que no le estorbara

-estas bien?-pregunto preocupadisimo en el oído del vampiro

El sonrio abrazando su cintura y mirándolo fijamente,le gustaba tener a mi padre con el, ademas era agradable ver la cara de desagrado que Gore ponía al verlos juntos, papá lo tomo del rostro acariciándolo alternativamente mientras buscaba su mirada, los ojos de Al son algo que Poseidon siempre ha admirado y se, que lo tiene hechizado

-estoy bien...no te preocupes….no debiste venir…ellos vienen por ti-respondio Al en voz baja-pueden lastimarte

-al diablo mi vida! No puedo soportar vivirla si algo te sucediera-le contesto Poseidon sinceramente-

Al bajo los ojos con tristeza

-entonces no me obligues a mi a perderte….alejate de aquí…por favor-

-no me ire sin ti-dijo el dios levantando su rostro y mirándolo-enfrentaremos esto y resolveremos lo que me sucede-

-pero..

-confia en mi-dijo mi padre acercándose lentamente a su compañero cuando oyo un:

-ejem-dijo Hades interrumpiendo-nos vamos o van a seguir su romance?

Ambos se separaron al momento

-no digas babosadas! En donde demonios estabas?-le pregunto papá furioso-

-si no fuera por mi, hermanito, todos ellos serian ya papilla de RAD-

-si…el nos echo la mano-dijo Ram asintiendo-si Hades no llega..

-mi osito peluchon los salvo!-dijo Per aplaudiendo

-hey! Britney Spears pirata, ve a la cocina a pedirle a Jarvis que haga la cena para todos-dijo mi padre a su cuñada

-ok!-sonrio feliz saliendo

-ellos eran realmente poderosos-dijo Viktor con un vendaje en la cara que lo hacia verse realmente comico, ya que mi padre lo miro extrañado

-y a ti que te paso?-

-nada, solo quise ponerme un disfraz de momia por este dia, sorry Ram-

-descuida-dijo el faraón

Yo entre a la habitación

-dad, mira esto

Le mostre las fotos de la gran grieta que parecía estaba rodeando la ciudad

-que cosa es?-pregunto Poseidon mirándolo

-eso es un espejismo-dijo Viktor poniéndose los lentes y solo mirando con un ojo-realmente no esta rodeando nada, ellos lo están haciendo, parece que quieren cercar la ciudad

-motivo?-

-creo que desean aislar a los monsters y…acabarnos-contesto Stein

-no podemos permanecer aquí encerrados para siempre Poseidon-dijo Ram-Nefera esta en New York, las hijas de Clawrk, Nadine y la hermana de Thad están universidades fuera de aquí, sugiero que los enfrentemos

-se han suscitado mas de 20 temblores, uno mas fuerte que el otro-dijo Gore acercándose mostrando su brazo vendado como diciendo un:

Hey! Yo estoy bien, también me hirieron eh!

En ese momento y como si fuera ejemplo, un nuevo terremoto estaba ocurriendo, Hades abrazaba a Per bastante asustado, Poseidon sostenia a Al mientras los demás se agarraban de donde podían, yo sali corriendo por mi mujer

-que denso!-dijo Poseidon asombrado al terminar el movimiento-lo bueno que la casa es segura, mas no somos los únicos monsters en la ciudad, Operetta esta con su madre afuera y Cristine no creo que desee estar con nosotros despues de lo que paso con Erik-

-que sugieres que hagamos?-pregunto Al dejándose vendar por el doctor

-pelear contra ellos

-no podemos!-alzo la voz el conde

-quien dice que no?-

-te recuerdo tu problema?-

-cual problema preguntaron a la vez Ram, Jekyll y Viktor

-no tengo ni uno solo, podrias callarte?-le regaño papá

-al diablo!-dijo Alucard levantándose- te estas volviendo humano y ellos vienen por ti!

-eso es algo personal!-reclamo Poseidon

-no me interesa! No pienso dejar que esos idiotas carguen contigo, y aunque tenga que encerrarte en la casa, pero no te enfrentaras a ellos!

-el líder soy yo!-

-y el segundo al mando soy yo-dijo Al molesto

-claro que no, el segundo al mando es Ram-dijo papá casi en tono infantil

-que? RAM?-alzo la voz el vampiro

-JA!-respondio de broma el faraón- I win!-

-no puedo creerlo-dijo realmente ofendido el vampiro-

-asi que no tienes que preocuparte por mi, ya que aquí el que manda somos yo y El, quedo claro señor conde?

Al estaba realmente furioso, que tomo su chaqueta diciendo:

-haz lo que se te pegue tu remaldita gana!-

Y salio del lugar dando un portazo

Todos miraron al dios

-dejenlo-dijo Poseidon.-al fin que es su habitación y es su puerta, si la echa a perder el la paga, ahora, si ya se sienten mejor de la pateada de trasero que les dieron, vayamos a la sala

-Poseidon –interrumpio Nefertari

-dime

-es verdad eso? Estas perdiendo tus poderes?

El bajo la mirada

-no deseo hablar de ese tema, realmente lo importante ahorita es…que todos estemos seguros

La bella faraona se acerco

-si algo te sucediera…

Poseidon sonrio

Tomo la mano de mi suegra y la beso con delicadeza

-morire feliz de saber que puedo proteger a todos aquellos a los que amo milady…y entre ellos están ustedes

-jamas permitiremos que algo te ocurra-dijo Ram con firmeza

-ya nos ocuparemos de mi problema despues…ahora lo importante es salvar a la ciudad

Yo llegue en ese momento a todo correr

-dad!ven rápido!-grite

-que pasa?

-Talamasca-dije simplemente

Todos los mayores salieron corriendo detrás mio, papá llego justo a donde estaba la vigilancia y 6 monjes con extrañas túnicas estaban apostados alrededor de la casa

-que querrán aquí?-decia Viktor medio mirando la pantalla

-vienen por mi-dijo Poseidon-

-entonces, les daremos un grato recibimiento-sonrio Hades cambiando su traje

Per retrocedia asustada, conocía el poder de su marido cuando cambiaba

-Ine-mando AL-llevate a Lala

-claro-asintio la bella condesa tomando a su hija de la mano-

-pero quiero quedarme!-replico Draculaura-

-no esta vez preciosa-dijo la dama llevándose a su niña

Clawrk, Ram, Hades, Gore y Al salían dispuestos a la batalla, Poseidon mando a Viktor

-cierra en cuanto salgamos, si ves que las cosas se ponen mal…te llevas a todos de aquí

-pero…

-hay un túnel debajo de la casa que lleva del otro lado del risco, hay autos ahí, Nadine, los Jekyll y tu se llevan a los chicos lejos, esta claro?-mando papá

Stein asintió y el salio con los demás, yo lo mire con Cleo en mis brazos, no queria perder a mi padre, pero tenia que cuidar a mi familia…era una decisión realmente difícil!

Los 6 guerreros salían a enfrentarlos, en cuanto la puerta se cerro, la Talamasca avanzo ,el líder de ellos decía con tenebrosa voz

-muerte al dios!

Y con una velocidad infrahumana salieron disparados a dar pelea, los 6 se separaron al mismo tiempo mientras nosotros mirábamos asustados las pantallas de seguridad, Clawd estaba asombradísimo de ver a su padre peleando con ferocidad, ya que raras veces el había mostrado ese poder enfrente de sus hijos, Nefertari veia junto con Per nerviosa la batalla, Hades peleaba con suma destreza y las armas de Al apuntaban y disparaban a su enemigo que no se dejaba atrapar, el conde estaba luchando en dos flancos, ya que no perdia de vista a mi padre el cual contaba aun con sus poderes, mas para su mala suerte y por habernos traido desde Florida, ellos se negaban a servirle en plena batalla y habían desaparecido-

-joder! No ahora!-decia molesto

Un poderoso rayo lo hizo saltar de el lugar en donde estaba, y se escapaba hábilmente

-papá!-decia yo mirando los monitores

-porque no hace nada?-me preguntaba Heath

-no lo se!

Las chicas gritaban asustadas los embistes de la Talamasca contra mi padre que en una de esas, uno de ellos, destruia todas las cámaras de vigilancia para no tener contacto con ellos

-bitch!-decia Nadine furiosa- nos dejaron ciegos!Viktor!

-tenemos que buscar la forma de ver lo que pasa afuera-decia nervioso

Yo lo quite del mando y comencé a buscar las cámaras de emergencia que tenia escondidas por si algo asi sucedia

Y funcionaron correctamente, cada una comenzó a encenderse y teníamos ya una visión de nuevo de la pelea

-eres genial amor!-me besaba Cleo orgullosa

-pero donde esta mi padre?-dije mirando todo el lugar

Poseidon estaba en uno de los puntos ciegos de la vigilancia, no queria que me diera cuenta del problema que lo aquejaba, y trataba de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el monje que luchaba por matarlo, tal parecía que había una especie de recompensa por la cabeza de mi padre

Alucard trataba de llegar hasta el, mas su oponente se lo impedia, y mas porque Poseidon se había alejado de los demás

-Pedazo de idiota!-decia furioso el vampiro disparando-porque demonios se alejo?

Y aunque avanzaba, su enemigo lo devolvía al campo de batalla

Con Ram era lo mismo, su contrincante le estaba dando una catedra de pelea con magia egipcia y Hades aun estaba dando guerra, cuando Poseidon salio disparado hacia una de las paredes de la mansión, rebotando terriblemente en ella

-hermano!-grito Hades distrayéndose un momento-

-Poseidon!-dijo a su vez Al asustado

El enemigo se acercaba lentamente a mi papá que aun estaba inconsciente en el suelo por el duro golpe propinado y traía consigo uno de los baculos dispuesto a arrancarle la vida al dios del mar.

A el conde le importo poco que estuviera luchando con uno de ellos, que salio corriendo hacia el para tratar de ayudarlo

El baculo brillaba a todo lo que daba dispuesto a sacar su mortifero rayo cuando una flecha le atravezo la muñeca obligándolo a soltar su arma

Maddie había llegado justo a tiempo y estaba preparando un segundo disparo que fue directo a la cabeza del tipo que no supo ni como ni donde ni a que horas, habían lanzado la flecha

Y caia muerto en el suelo

Mamá en su época de monstruo mitológico era una muy hábil arquera y solia tener la agilidad propia de las serpientes, bajo del árbol en donde estaba trepada y salto hacia arriba de uno de los autos, dándole muerte al tipo que peleaba con Clawrk armo su arco, volteo y acabo con el que luchaba con Ram , una mas para el que le había tocado a Gore y por ultimo, de dos certeros flechazos, terminaba con el que acosaba al conde, del enemigo de Hades, el se había encargado ya

Poseidon se levantaba sobándose la cabeza mientras los demás se veian unos a otros sorprendidos y porque no decirlo!

Algo apenados de que una mujer les salvara el trasero

-estas perdiendo tus poderes!?-fue lo primero que dijo Maddie furiosa y en su muy particular tono que yo ya conocía cuando se enojaba

-hola amor-decia papá algo aturdido aun-llegas a tiempo

-no me cambies la conversación pedazo de bobo!-le encaraba ella dándole un sape-contesta!

-era pregunta?-dijo el escudándose del ataque con su brazo

Alucard iba a ir al rescate pero Clawrk lo detuvo negándolo con la cabeza

-contesta!-repitio mamá con mas fuerza

-es solo un problemita que pronto arreglare, no te preocupes, dime, te compraste ropa sexy en Rio?

Maddie volvió a sapearlo

-amor, me acaban de estampar como papel aguado en la pared, podrias dejar de hacerme eso?-pregunto ironico

-eres increíble!

-ya lo se nena

-y no en un buen plan! Desde cuando te esta pasando eso?-

-no recuerdo

-Poseidon!-

-hace un par de meses!-contesto dócilmente el

-y no me dijiste nada?

Mamá estaba en el paroxismo del enojo y créanme cuando eso pasa, es mejor ponerse a resguardo o cambiar de identidad y largarse a otro pais

-Maddie el…-dijo Alucard tratando de ayudar

-tu me explicaras esto-volteo mi madre hacia Al también amenazándolo

-ok, paso, el es todo tuyo!-dijo el conde sonriendo y alejándose

-gracias –respondio papá con sarcasmo

-no puedo creerlo! Pensé que confiabas en mi-se quejaba Mamá

Poseidon suspiro tomándola de los hombros

-amor…confio en ti…pero no queria preocuparte con algo de esta magnitud, saldré de este problema, te lo prometo, nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti o de mi hijo. Porque ustedes son mi razón de pelea

Maddie lo miro aun dudosa

-sabes…eres la persona mas problemática que he conocido en toda mi existencia-le encaro ella- y hablo en verdad, de toda!-

-si…yo también te extrañe-sonrio papá

Y abrazo a mi madre robándole un beso, que cierto vampiro no lo tomo nada bien ya que hizo una mueca molesta y bajo la mirada sin querer ver el espectáculo

Mas el faraón tomo nota enseguida

-que oso peluchon- sonrio Hades acercándose-Maddie les salvo el trasero!

-cierra la boca!-le mando Al furioso

-digamos que fue…el elemento sorpresa-dijo Ram sonriendo

-pero que paso aquí?-pregunto mamá acariciando el rostro de Poseidon-

-Talamasca-dijo el-algo están haciendo que están cercando la ciudad

-Buena Sangre me llamo…ningún monster puede salir de la ciudad

-como?-pregunto Clawrk

-lo que oiste. es por eso que volvi hoy mismo, quise saber de Deucey y de Poseidon, esos tipos están cercándonos y creo que tienen la intención de exterminarnos por completo, cercaran la ciudad para que no podamos recibir ayuda del exterior

-de todas maneras nadie puede ayudarnos-dijo Al

-no podemos pedir ayuda a los clanes de vampiros?-pregunto Maddie

-bromeas? Ellos no ayudaran en nada-

-creo que la batalla se acerca-dijo Hades cambiando su traje

Poseidon asintió

-y debemos estar preparados

Maddie lo abrazo y entraron a la mansión, dispuestos a buscar una solución al gran problema que se avecinaba-

No sabemos exactamente cual es el objetivo primordial de esta sociedad secreta

Que su libro sea devuelto

Que mi padre desaparezca

O que todo Monster en la ciudad, sea exterminado

Sea lo que sea

El panorama no se ve nada alentador para todos nosotros

Solo me resta decirles

Que pase lo que pase

Lo enfrentaremos con dignidad

Porque somos Monsters

Y estamos muy orgullosos de serlo…

DEUCE GORGON

CONTINUARA…

**HOLA A TODOS**

**DEJANDO YA EL CHAPTER FINAL**

**COMO VEN**

**QUEDO EN CONTINUACION**

**Y ESPERAMOS LOS 20 COMENTARIOS PARA PRONTO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**

**FELIZ INICIO DE SEMANA**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
